A love behind the curtain
by An-nekopf
Summary: La vida de Jason estaba lleno de altos y bajos pero algo dentro de su destino le dio un pequeño empujón para que pueda seguir en su vida y aprenda a volver a querer su trabajo, y ese empujón tiene un par de hermosos ojos azules.


La vida nunca fue fácil para Jason, desde nacer en un hogar con pocas posibilidades económicas, ir a escuelas públicas, sufrir el maltrato constante de su padre alcohólico, ver a su madre como se dejaba oprimir por este y se inyectaba droga en sus venas para olvidar la mala vida que tomó, él hambre y la falta de cariño; y nada se arreglo cuando el mayor decidió dejar a su familia abusiva para poder salir por sí mismo adelante y tener una vida mejor, fue difícil dejar atrás a su madre pero ella estaba renuente a dejar a su padre abusivo y menos las drogas y si Jason se quedaba solo le deparaba dos posibles futuros caer como sus padres o morir y no estaba dispuesto a ninguno de estas dos.

Vivió un tiempo en la calle, durmiendo en algunas bancas del parque o en un callejón o casa abandonada, todo lo que tenía era una mochila con algunas pocas mudas de ropa, sus cuadernos y unos lápices -Que conseguía cuando sus compañeros que no les importaba el valor de los objetos que tiraban a diario en el piso de su escuela-, la comida la podía conseguir robándola o escarbando en los botes de basura, mientras que el dinero la robaba de los bolsillos de los transeúntes confiados en medio del metro lleno, los buses o durante caminaban en las aceras. No era nada que lo enorgullecía pero tenía que sobrevivir como fuese y si significaba hacer pequeñas cosas vandálicas las haría.

¿De cómo llegó a estudiar en una universidad y conseguir un pequeño empleo en un teatro de Gotham? Fue pura suerte, quizás un poco de lastima de un millonario, o mejor dicho el llamado príncipe de Gotham, Bruce Wayne, el dueño de casi media ciudad. El empresario le decidió no sólo darle la posibilidad de seguir estudiando lo que quisiese, sino también un departamento y pequeño cheque con dinero, Jason en su momento quizo negarse a aceptar aquello creyendo que solo era un gesto de caridad carente de verdaderos sentimientos pero ante la insistencia de aquel hombre como la amenaza de que podía ser llevado a un centro de delincuentes juveniles por sus pequeños robos, esa fue lo que lo obligó aceptar todo excepto una propuesta de trabajo o cheques mensuales de dinero, porque Jason no quería depender de nadie y después de ese día aquel hombre no volvió a cruzarse en su camino, aunque juraba que podía ver aquel hombre pasearse en los pasillos de su antigua universidad o en el teatro en el que trabajaba medio tiempo.

La vida siguió y él se independizó, pagaba sus cuentas y demás cosas por su propia mano, aún conservaba parte del dinero de aquel cheque como su último recurso si terminaba sin empleo y le costase volver a conseguir otro. Durante todo su empleo como uno de los artistas del teatro le gustó muchísimo pero lastimosamente poco a poco se volvió monótono hasta aburrido, no tenía inspiración ni un porque darle emoción aquella vida, no porque la fama lo había consumido sino que no pasaba de tener papeles de terceros o hasta de reemplazo hasta llegando al momento que fue enviado a trabajar con los tramoyistas, y justo el día que iba a presentar su renuncia, el mismo día que el teatro hacia audiciones para aceptar nuevos integrantes lo vio.

Su voz era tan bella como un ave cantora, piel blanca y frágil que juraba debían pertenecer a una muñeca de porcelana, ojos que destellaban cual zafiros y su contextura que podía ser confundida con una chica o bailarina por ser tan fina y delicada. Una bella musa, una que Jason se cuestionaba si bajo del mismo cielo para inspirarlo para seguir adelante con su sueño, y la carta con su renuncia quedo en su bolsillo como una promesa de dar otra oportunidad a este mundo del teatro.

-Lo odio...-grupo Jason viendo de reojo desde lo lejos, mientras trabajaba tristemente con uno de los tramoyistas pintando algo parte de la escenografía. Su vista verdosa estaba sobre los actores o más en específico en su pequeña musa, que estaba practicando sus líneas con otro compañero.

Odiaba ver demasiado cerca a su pequeño pajarito de aquel chico, también nuevo en el grupo del teatro y que al igual que su pajarito habían despegado con rapidez su carrera, pero no había nada que podía hacer porque Jason no era nada más que compañero de trabajo de ambos chicos y lo odiaba no poder ni si quiera tener el valor de abrirse y hablar con el pequeño chico de nombre Timothy Drake. Aunque había una razón y eso era que el mismo Jason se menospreciaba, por su pasado, por su vida y su personalidad, en cambio su pajarito tenía un grato futuro esperándole no sólo por haber nacido en cuna de oro sino porque el mismo chico era carismático y atraía a la gente.

-¡Muy bien gente, ya es hora de regresar a casa y descansar, porque mañana a primera hora tenemos nuestra función. Los quiero ver bien descansados y alimentados!-aviso el director deteniendo la práctica, y mandando a todos los actores del teatro a casa aunque para Jason no era tal aviso ya que no cumplía con ningún papel importante.

Podía ver a lo lejos entre todo el movimiento de personas que estaban tomando sus cosas para irse como Timothy hablaba alegremente con el chico Kent, sabía que no era nada sobre la obra ni mucho menos que eso, como era una bofetada mental que él no era nada para el chico tan bien parecido o con un empleo más rentable porque si siendo sincero Jason no recibía buena paga de este trabajo del teatro y mucho menos de bartender o mesero en un bar y restaurante que está cerca de su complejo de departamentos.

Jason se quedó en aquel teatro dos horas más con su mal humor, solo se despidió de algunos compañeros tramoyistas y se fue caminando por la acera solitaria con rumbo a su hogar, el aire frío que avisaba que en cualquier momento caería una tormenta por la ciudad le estaba calaba en su rostro hasta que está vino acompañada en algunas pequeñas gotas de lluvia más su preocupación por correr a refugiarse no llego, estaba a pocas calles de llegar a su destino así que no vio sentido el pegar alguna clase de gripe, pero mientras avanzaba escucho el maullido de un gatito y al buscar con su mirada encontró que el sonido venia de una alcantarilla. Jason no era capas de ignorar a un pobre animalito en problemas y menos uno sin hogar así que corrió hasta el alcantarillado y lo abrió, pero su vista no podía enfocar donde estaba el pequeño y el terror que el agua lluvia causará que el pequeño fuera arrastrado más dentro de los conductos del alcantarillado eso significaría la muerte segura del pequeño.

-Demonios, justo el día que mi maldito celular se perdió-gruñó molesto tratando de enfocar su vista a donde cría que venían los maullidos, pero no podía bajar al alcantarillado sin estar seguro que no aplastaría al pequeño felino.

En eso una luz blanca se prendió dejando a la vista dentro del lugar, Jason se giró para ver a su lado derecho donde provenía aquella estela de luz se encontró con el rostro de su pequeño petirrojo, el cual estaba cubriéndolos con una sombrilla mientras su otra mano alumbraba dentro del alcantarillado con ayuda de su celular. No hubo palabras porque no había tiempo que perder en ese momento escuchando como las gotas de lluvia resonaban un poco más en el pavimento, Jason sin miedo se adentró en el drenaje mientras que Tim le pasó su teléfono para que alumbrara dentro de los túneles del sitio, los maullidos lo guiaron hasta encontrar en aquel sitio un pequeño gatito de un par de meses de vida mojado, temblando y pidiendo ayuda.

-Ven acá pequeño-tomando al minino entre sus brazos busco por el sitio si había más felinos, pero tristemente no había nada más. Jason comenzó a caminar devuelta a la entrada del alcantarillado sintiendo como el agua pasaba de sus tobillos a las pantorrillas- ¡Timothy!-llamo Jason mientras extendía a este el pequeño felino, el aludido lo tomo sin importarle lo feo que olía por el agua estancada del sitio. Al estar a salvo el animalito Jason subió más tranquilo hasta llegar a la superficie y tapar el sitio.

-¿Lo llevamos a un veterinario?-preguntó el menor mientras apegaba al gato contra su cuerpo tratando de Drake algo de calor. El mayor se levanto para tomar al felino y devolver el teléfono al otro, mientras pensaba si debían o no hacerlo.

-No será necesario, ahora lo que necesita es entrar en calor-dijo Jason mientras cerraba su chaqueta y dejaba dentro al gato dejando que se calentara y evitará que el frío o la lluvia lo tocase, Tim los seguía cubriendo con el paraguas pero la tormenta a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse más violenta y Jason encontró la posibilidad de una movida- ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Porque no será bueno que vayas solo bajo este clima tan hostil-preguntó sin titubeos y tratando de mostrarse seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Tienes café que ofrecer?-le respondió con otra preguntó junto a una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras sus dos manos se aferraban cómo podía al paraguas ya que el viento querida arrebatárselo, más esta dejo de moverse cuando la mano de Jason le ayudó a sostenerla en su sitio y dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ambos caminaron lo más rápido posible hasta el departamento del mayor, sintiendo como el agua empapaba su ropa a causa del viento que golpeaba toda Gotham City. Al llegar al cálido sitio seguro, Jason se enfocó de ir por ropa seca y un par de toallas como de secar al pobre gatito, que al estar más cómodo y sin agua molestándole en el cuerpo comenzó a explorar el sitio con ojos curiosos y aventureros, el mayor le entro a Tim una muda de ropa seca para que dejase la suya en la secadora y así mismo a disposición del baño para cambiarse con más privacidad mientras Jason lo hacía en su cuarto.

Un poco de café caliente comenzó a prepararse en la cafetera mientras una pequeña olla calentaba algo de leche para que el pequeño gatito la tomase, Jason había salido primero de cambiarse de secarse y andaba con un par de pantalones y una camisa holgada por toda la cocina ya que buscaba algo que calentar para su cena improvisada y quizás ofrecerle algo de esta a su invitado, encontrando un poco de pollo con guisante y salsa y lo metió en el microondas para que se calentase.

-Este, ¿Jason?-llamo con algo de inseguridad Tim hacia el nombre de su compañero de teatro mientras llegaba a la cocina, en sus manos traiga la ropa mojada para ir al cuarto de lavado a secarla. Jason se giró a verlo, encontrándose con que el menor solo usaba su camisa manga larga que parecía quedarle cual vestido- ¿Dónde está la secadora?-le dio una sonrisa más nerviosa y con un leve tono carmesí estaba en sus mejillas, luciendo más hermoso.

-Esta aquí en el siguiente pasillo-señalando el sitio que era un pequeño pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el cuarto de limpieza y lavado, Tim le agradeció y camino al sitio dejando a la perfecta vista del mayor las delgadas y desnudas piernas del chico y hacerle agua a la boca del deseo.

Jason llevó su enfoque devuelta a la estufa donde apago el fuego para probar la leche encontrándola tibia y perfecta para que el pequeño gatito hambriento la tomase, busco un pequeño tazón de plástico donde colocó la lecha y fue a buscar al felino que estaba felizmente durmiendo en el sofá de la sala cosa que le levantó más preguntas al mayor sobre cómo se subió allí siendo tan pequeño el gatito, lo bajó del sitio y lo dejo cerca del tazón para que coma.

La comida estuvo lista y fue Tim quien la saco al estar más cerca, al pocos minutos llego el mayor para comenzar a repartir la comida en dos platos dejando más pollo al menor por querer que este comience bien como sacó dos tazas para que Tim se encargase de serviles el café caliente a cada uno y se fueron a sentar a la mesa a comer tranquilamente, hasta que llegó el felino maullando y pidiendo atención de Jason o de Tim.

Hablaron de algunas trivialidades pero debes en cuando se quedaban un poco callados viéndose entre sí o solo comiendo, cuando la cena termino Jason recogió los platos y los fue a lavar aunque Tim se negó a que tomara su plato pero le dejó libertad de volver a servirse más café mientras miraba al mayor haciendo aquella labor, los silencios extrañamente no eran incómodos entre ellos dos.

La lluvia no cesó en ningún momento de la noche sino que se intensificó y el mayor le convenció a Tim de quedarse en pasar la noche en su departamento, y que mañana en la mañana puede irse más tranquilo, aunque a la hora de ir a la cama comenzaron las peleas que se iniciaron porque Jason le entregó su habitación y él se iba a ir a dormir al sofá de su departamento pero Tim se negó en aceptar aquello paso así por varios minutos hasta que Jason serio tomó la decisión de que ambos dormirían en la misma cama y cada quien de su lado y Tim no se lo refutó y termino aceptandolo.

Al día siguiente todo corrio con normalidad, Tim se levantó mucho más antes que Jason se arreglo y se fue de allí corriendo en dirección al teatro por la obra no sin antes dejarle al mayor un desayuno listo y tapado en la mesa del comedor como se tomó la libertad de darle de comer al pequeño gatito, que después de ver al petirrojo partir se fue al cuarto de su dueño y cómo pudo se trepó a la cama y se durmió encima del pecho del mayor. Cuando Jason se despertó algo dentro de su pecho se encogió al ver que no estaba Tim a su lado pero eso cambió cuando levantó y fue a ver al comedor y encontró allí encima de la mesa la comida guardada para su persona, y por un instante pensó en ir a la obra a ver a su pequeño actuando pero no tenía el valor de ver el beso de la obra así que mejor se preparó, comió y salió a trabajar

Los días posteriores la relación de Jason con Tim dejó de lado ser desde compañeros a conocidos y un poco a amigos, hubo un par de veces que el menor se le acercó a pedirle ayuda con sus diálogos o ayudarle a pintar las escenografías teniendo pequeños divertidos momentos donde se daban pequeñas peleas de pintura, donde el mismo director tenía que regañarlos para que no desperdiciasen la pintura en sus jueguitos de niños. Debes en cuando ambos iban al departamento del otro para ver películas o ayudarle ensayar al menor, aunque siempre a esas visitas iba el pequeño gatito -el cual después de un merecido baño Jason descubrió que este era blanco con una linda mancha negra en uno de sus ojos-.

La vida puede que le halla mostrado que quizás no nació para ser actor pero en ese camino encontró a su pequeño petirrojo y si tiene que volverse tramoyista le permitirá estar más tiempo con este, aceptara ese puesto ya sin peleas ni rabietas porque comenzó a tomarle cariño el dedicarse más a la decoración de aquellos escenarios y hacer que el público se encante con la dedicación que le dan, y Tim siempre llegara a su lado a ofrecerle una mano amiga.

Quizás la próxima vez Jason le pida salir a comer fuera en una cita, y quién sabe, quizás Tim acepte una, dos hasta tres citas casuales entre ambos y si el destino está de su lado quizás esa amistad se vuelva en algo más.


End file.
